Central Thanalan
'''Central Thanalan' is a location in Final Fantasy XIV in the Thanalan region. It largely serves as one of the starting zones for players beginning in Ul'dah. Story Locations Central Thanalan lies directly north of Ul'dah. It connects to Eastern Thanalan in the northeast, to Southern Thanalan in the southeast, to Western Thanalan in the west, and to Northern Thanalan in the north. Access to the city-state is available through the Gates of Nald and Thal. Aetherytes The only Aetheryte is located at Black Brush Station, in the upper center of the map. Areas Central Thanalan contains the following areas: * Spineless Basin - A field along the eastern edge of the city-state walls. * Black Brush - The central region of the zone. * The Clutch - A watering hole to the northeast. Settlements Black Brush Station Originally a basic aetheryte camp, the construction of a rail line for transporting mining results gave it a new form and function. Weather Central Thanalan's semi-arid climate may exhibit any of the following weather conditions: * Clear Skies * Fair Skies * Fog * Overcast * Dust Storms Places of Interest Sultantree Ul'dah Dispatch Yard The southernmost station of Ul'dah's rail line, located next to the Royal Plantations. Sil'dih Excavation Site The site of the ruins of Sil'dih, destroyed in a bitter feud with its sister nation of Ul'dah. The Coffer & Coffin A tavern just south of Black Brush Station. Triple Triad can be played at this establishment. Cutter's Cry The Bonfire A small enclave of Mutamix Bubblypots and his followers, the foremost researchers of Materia. It is the only place where Materia transmutation can be done. By talking to Mutamix, players can transmute 5 Materias into one, though this is a complete random process, so the result can be a better Materia or a worst one. Quiveron Manse The former estate of a member of the Syndicate who perished during the Calamity. Now home to Lalafellin bandits. Nanawa Mines Gathering * '''Ephemeral Node' (25-15) 7:00 a.m. - (Slots 1, 6, 7, 8) * Upper Soot Creek (23-18) - Freshwater * Lower Soot Creek (16-23) - Freshwater * The Clutch (29-21) - Freshwater * The Unholy Heir (27-19) - Freshwater Sightseeing Log * 017 - The Ruins of Sil'dih (15-22) 08:00 ~ 12:00 Emote: /lookout * 053 - Black Brush Station (21-17) 18:00 ~ 05:00 Emote: /lookout * 054 - Gate of Nald (18-26) 12:00 ~ 17:00 Emote: /sit Quests Duties * Cutter's Cry - Level 38 ::Near an old mountain path once used by Sixth Astral Era woodcutters as a detour through the more perilous stretches of northern Thanalan, lies a cave sought out only by the ignorant or the foolish. Upon first glance, the shade of its maw might appear inviting to one who seeks to escape the punishing rays of the midday sun. However, any good woodcutter knows to keep his distance, for it is said all who enter, never return - the cries of the damned echoing up from the depths the only testament to their folly. Heed this dire warning, and you may live. Ignore it, and soon it shall be your screams that add to the cacophony. FATEs Slay enemies * Like an Eft out of Water (21-23) - Level 5 ::Drawn by the sumptuous scent of roasting meat and hot mulled wine, efts have crawled out from the muddy flats of their normal habitat to dine at nearby cookfires. Slay a few and the kindly cooks shall roast up a few for their starveling sons. * Survivor Rats (18-20) - Level 6 ::A band of Qiqirn bandits has left its camp in search of fresh prey, and the Brass Blades are bent on seeing the beastmen's efforts end in failure. All aid provided by adventurers will be noted and duly rewarded. * Big Time (15-22) - Level 7 ::Fear of being pummeled by sledgehammer beaks is preventing miners from delivering their ore to assayers in Ul'dah. The Brass Blades seek help in clearing the Royal Allagan Starway of any and all threats. * For the Queen (19-15) - Level 9 ::Giant antling sentries are on the march, most likely in search of Lalafellin children to snatch up and take back to their queen. Slay the vilekin before they catch the scent of a plump, innocent morsel. * Orobon Part Two The Spawning (29-20) - Level 14 ::A poor boy whose father was eaten by an orobon (yes, an orobon) has sworn bloody revenge against the terrible wavekin who rendered him a starveling orphan. While it won't bring his father back, the indiscriminate slaying of random orobon may just help restore the sparkle in the young boy's eyes. Boss * Something to Prove (21-23) - Level 5 ::Ever since being denied entry into the Pugilists', Gladiators', Lancers', Marauders', and Archers' Guilds, Grishild the Ungood has taken to challenging anyone and everyone to duels, hoping to prove her detractors wrong. Or perhaps she's simply a masochist. * A Warm Welcome (18-23) - Level 7 ::Descended from Coerthas in search of warm stones, a spriggan known in the north as Spitfire is terrorizing the local smallfolk and hoarding precious ores and gems intended for sale to the Goldsmiths' Guild. Give the crafty creature a good cuffing and send him on his way back home. * Cracked (17-19) - Level 9 ::As his colorful moniker suggests, notorious Qiqirn bandit Babaroon Halfshell prefers his prey firm on the outside and runny on the inside─something to keep in mind when he has you in an iron cookpot, boiling over an open flame. Now get cracking before he grows hungry. * Leaving the Nest (17-15) - Level 12 ::The nest commander─a giant antling from Hellsbrood Holes─is out hunting again. Volunteers are wanted to see the violent vilekin slain. * Cold-blooded (28-19) - Level 14 ::Descended from Coerthas in search of warm stones, a spriggan known in the north as Spitfire is terrorizing the local smallfolk and hoarding precious ores and gems intended for sale to the Goldsmiths' Guild. Give the crafty creature a good cuffing and send him on his way back home. Defense * Wrecked Rats (19-20) - Level 7 ::Cockeyed Qiqirns denied entry to the Coffer & Coffin have not taken the news well and are causing trouble for the heavy who was hired to keep characters like these from causing trouble. Lend the poor lad a hand in helping the beastmen sober up. Gather items * Let them Eat Cactus (23-16) - Level 5 ::Appalled that the displaced souls living in the shantytowns beneath the towering city walls of Ul'dah are driven to eat rat tails and coblyn legs just to survive, the sultana has ordered her subjects to procure edible cactus leaves and distribute them to the starving masses. * A Few Arrows Short of a Quiver (23-20) - Level 11 ::The summer home of Eolande Quiveron─former Syndicate member, before tragically losing her life in the Calamity─has been occupied by thieving bandits, one even claiming, in fact, to be the noble lady's heir. Rumor has it the bandits use the run-down manor to hide their booty, and a merchant is seeking aid in recovering his stolen goods. Guildhests * Hero on the Halfshell - Level 15 ::Wealthy noble Teledji Adeledji has had his prized pet, a rare gil turtle, kidnapped by ruthless bandits who seek a sizable ransom for the gentle wavekin's return. Always a man of principle, Teledji Adeledji has decided that instead of caving to the bandit's demands, he will offer the ransom to anyone who can safely retrieve his pet from the clutches of evil. After weakening the gil turtle, slay fire sprites and use their cores to light a special herb on fire. The smoke released should be powerful enough to put the creature to sleep, but only if the turtle is close enough to the flames. Other Elite Marks Musical themes The theme that plays during the day is titled To The Sun, while the theme that plays during the night is titled Fleeting Rays. The theme that plays in settlements is titled The Gift Of Life. Gallery FFXIV Central Thanalan 02.png FFXIV Central Thanalan 03.png FFXIV Central Thanalan 04.png FFXIV Central Thanalan 05.png FFXIV Central Thanalan 06.png es:Central Thanalan Category:Locations in Final Fantasy XIV